Midnight Amor Confusion
by RovinaPsicoticiTenebris
Summary: RojixNana just something i thought of 1 day & finally published it. its kinda cute sooooo.... read it if u want; its much better than this summary.


Midnight Amor Confusion

Turning over once again, Roji sighed, quietly, so as to not awaken Muhyo. Seeing how sleep probably wouldn't come to him for awhile, he slowly got out of bed and made his way down to the front door. Recently, a bench was made on the left side of Muhyo and rojis' building and Roji soemthimes sat there when he needed to clear his head. Now seemed a time for his to need clearing. He shut and locked the door, and turned to see Nana sitting on the bench, gazing at the moon. His heart thumped fast, but he managed to quietly say, "Nana," and she looked over at him. She smiled and said, "Hey, Roji. What are you doing up so late?" He thought, _She looks so beautiful... The moonlight illuminates her like an angel- oh, don't think of stuff like that! _He blushed fiercely, grateful she couldn't see it because of the streetlight behind him, and said, "I could ask the sam of you," as he walked over and sat down next to her. The bench was just big enough for them to sit comfortably with an inch of space between them. She turned her eyes back up to the sky and said, "I needed a spot to think and I remembered there's a new bench in front of your building so I came here. Once I saw the moon, I knew I might come here more often." Roji asked, "Why?" Nana looked down and answered, "I don't know, it just feels... right." Rojis' heart hammered in his chest so quickly he feared he might go into cardiac arrest. He looked up at the moon and said, "Y-yeah, it d-does." Lucky for him, she was staring at the ground and didn't notice his stutter. He took a deep breath, saw her sitting quietly, and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked back up at him and said, "I have a gift for someone but I don't know if he'd like it or not." Roji thought sadly, _That's right, tomorrow's Valentine's Day._ He inquired as not sad as he could, "A valentine's gift?" Nana blushed and said, "Yeah." Then she cleared her throat and said, "Actually, it's... it's for-" A clocktower suddenly bonged; it must almost be midnight. Roji thought, _I can't tell her now, she likes someone else. But... I should probably just tell her to get it off my chest._ Another bong. He said, "Nana, I... I really..." Bong! He thought, _Now or never, Roji! Say it!!!_ "Nana, I love you!" Silence... then bong! Nana stared at him, surprised, while he watched the ground and blushed a deep red all over and avoided her gaze. He thought, _Why did I say that?!! Now she's probably feeling awkward and wants to tell me she's not in love with me and I can't believe how stupid I was!!! _Bong! _I just ruined he Valentine's Day, din;t I? What if she starts crying?!!!_ The very thought made his chest ache and brought tears to his eyes that threatened to fall. Bong! Suddenly, Roji heard a sob from Nana and his heart hurt so much the tears finally fell. He said, "Nana..." He turned to her and said, "Nana, I'm so-!" She cut him off by giving her a kiss on his cheek, looked him in the eyes and said, "Why are _you_ crying?" Bong! Stunned from the kiss, Roji took a few seconds before he answered, "I said I love you but you don't so it was awkward and-" Nana held his face in her hands and said, "What made you think I didn't?" Bong! Her eyes now gorgeous gems of sadness with tears streaking down from them, she said, "The gift is or _you_, Roji. I love you." His mind tried to process what she said ut her being so close and her hands on his face was too much for his worn-out heart and he had to ask, "What?" Nana smiled a bit and said, "Didn't you hear me? I love you, Roji. I love you until eternity ends. I love you, Jiro Kusano!!!" He finnaly understood her and smiled, too. He apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just that you are so...!" Roji felt his face flush as his voice trailed off, not wanting to tell her she made him feel weak just by being close to him. But she asked, "I'm so what, Roji?" He blushed even more and thought, _You could tell her you love her but you can't tell her how beautiful she is and what it does to you? Just say it!!_ He looked into her eyes and said, "Nana, you're so beautiful that I couldn't hear you. You're an angel." Bong! He took her hands off his face, held them in his and said, a bit quieter, "You're _my_ angel." She blushed at his affectionate words, grinned happily, and wrapped her arms around him tightly , saying, "That's the most kindest and sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you, Roji!" He held her in his arms but he didn't stop blushing, of course. (So kawaii! .) Then he asked, "So Nana...what's my present?" She said, "When I said I love you." Roji thought, _I should get her a present. Oh, I got it!_ He said, "Then here's my present to you." He leaned back from her embrace, took her right hand in his left, leaned back in, closed his eyes and met her lips with his. After about 6 seconds, in which 1 bong ocurred, they opened their eyes and Nana smiled and said, "That's it?" Roji asked her, "Did you want something else?" She said, "No. Just more like this." She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her until they kissed again, but with a little more passion from Nana, [only a little, people!] and Rojis' arms slipped around her waist. Bong! Then he paused to catch his breath, stared into his love's eyes and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Nana." She smiled and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Roji." He laid his forehead on hers, gazed back into her, Roji internally blushed as he thought this, sexy eyes and asked, "Did you like your present?"


End file.
